Destron Seahorse
Log Title: Destron Seahorse Characters: Deathsaurus, Goth, Jetfire, Scales Location: Valvolux Date: November 7, 2019 TP: ? Summary: Scales goes back to get more information on Deathsaurus' problem. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Scales '''Log session starting at 15:39:52 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.' Deathsaurus is hanging around Valvolux today. At least for a few more days theres a reason for him to stick around. He has set himself up a small bench area outside the marketplace. He's not eating for once which is strange. Hes busily working with some small crystals he's found and is making them into flowers. Its odd how someone his size can make such delicate things when he puts his mind to it. He's talking to someone on his communicator. "No, I'm fine. Just have things to think about. Keep up the progress on the spaceport. If Leozack has a problem with it, I can come put him in his place. Do not make me force the issue. I trust you to keep the projects working without my constant supervision." Scales leads Jetfire through the market, looking for Deathsaurus. Once she spots him, though, she pauses. "Okay... I should probably talk to him first. No offense, but you're more threatening than I am. I'll keep in sight, though." Goth had come to track down Des and crosses his winged arms at him letting out a chuff. "Still hanging around here I see." The bat would muse, but he wouldn't interrupt the larger bot, his ears twitched upward as he listened to the conversation. "I do hope I'm not interrupting anything, Ni?o." ''' '''Jetfire nods and folds his arms. He stays in back, allowing Scales to reason with Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus hears a familiar voice and looks up at Goth. He hasnt noticed the Autobots yet. "Drillhorn didn't send you did he?" he asks. "He's been after me about returning to Polyhex all day. Leozak's been throwing his weight around as usual and I might have to go remind him of his place. Really? All of this is a setback to the real work that needs to be done.' He shakes his head. "But Im not telling you something that's not happening every day am I? How are you, Goth? Settling in well? My Destrons are never an interruption." apparantly he considers Goth one of his. Scales bounds over, staying in clear sight as she approaches. She comes to a stop and waves to Deathsaurus, glancing over at the bat-bot. Deathsaurus sees Scales approach and bows to her deeply. "Ah, Scales. Hello there. Have you met Goth? He is one of my soldiers. A scientist and medic. He will nt harm you here." Goth bahs. "No, no he did not, came looking for you of my own will, given your current state ni?o." He'd chuff, and rolls his optics at the mention of the decenter. "I've yet to meet this... Leozak, but if he is being this much of an issue I may accompany you to help rectify the matter." He'd grumble. ''' '''Goth is quite a moment when he asks how he's doing, he absentmindedly reaches up to the crystal cube necklace he's wearing clutching it softly. "I'm fine ni?o... As I am most days." he'd wave the thought off with a weak dismissive wave of his hand... He doesn't seem to dispute that He's one of Des's. He does however look down at scales with a raised ridge. "Autobot." Was that a greeting? Scales ahs, looking at Goth again and back at Deathsaurus. "Hey, Deathsaurus. I worked up something that could hopefully get a bit more information on your problem, if you're okay with it?" Deathsaurus looks to Goth and sighs. "As you can tell she knows a little bit about the problem I've been having." He says. "It depends." he sounds a bit guarded. "What is it? And what is your price? I know this isnt free." Goth raises a ridge, and then looks at Des with concern, He then looks down at Scales after Des explains, his fur standing a bit on end as he glares down with his big green optics. also becoming a bit guarded... tHe Energon vampire brings his hands forward, his elongated claw twitching, and his ears falling back slightly, raising a ridge at her as he listens in interest. "...And what would that be, ni?a." Scales wells, rubbing her paw over her crest. "It kinda depends on what I find. If your problem turns out to be something worth saving, that's what I'd wanna do- save it. Take it an' keep it safe with us. But if it's just some kinda parasite eatin' you, then I guess it'd be up to you what to do with it." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus focuses on something. "What you are saying is. If its something alive, something that may grow to be a proper soldier in the Destron empire. You wish to take it home with you, and raise it as an Autobot before it kills me and puts a potential recruit in danger." he pauses. "But if its a parasite thats destroying me and of no use to your empire. Then I'm on my own." he snorts. "Typical." Scales shrugs. "I've already helped you out some, including advice on ways to keep your strength up. It's not my fault if you don't follow it." She sighs, letting out a bit of smoke. "You're not an innocent, Deathsaurus. You killed Star Saber. But if what's on you might be. Right now, I was hoping to take a look and find out if it's really a thinking being or if you're hallucinating because you're dying. Wouldn't that be worth knowing, either way?" Goth slaps a hand over his optic. "That is not how our Biology works!" He'd shout in frustration, his fur bristling, and snarls and grumbles, pulling his hand down his snout and chuffs. "Agreed, quite typical for Autobot personnel to help, only when it suits their needs" He'd grumble and sneer, his movements emphasising his words. "No point in entertaining such an idea. At the very least they had the decency to admit such." he'd roll his optics. ' '''He however goes silent, he's not about to spew details on whats going on with Des to the autobots, or in public, his lip twitching up. ' '''Goth then breaks into a loud, almost ear splitting laughter, almost falling onto his back at Scale's words. "?ja, ja, ja! And you Autobot's think you are?! Ay, caramba that is rich!" He keeps laughing, before he breaks into a hard, ragged coughing fit, but he keeps laughing. Deathsaurus pauses. "I've been doing some of what you've said. resting a lot." he says softly. "I never said I was an innocent. I did what I did, and Im sure if the tables were turned he would have done the same. War is war. I don't know what it is. A parasite, a budding of some sort. Some sort of malfunction, who knows? I was in the outer rim for a while, it could be something growing in me for a while that showed at a rather inappropriate time. Could be a creature like a dire wraith or something thats going to eat us all for all I know. If it turns out being a spark. Cybertronian or otherwise. If I survive its emergence I will do my best to protect it as I did my older son. I could be halucinating, yes. My systems have been running very hot and its not out of the question. It could be just a rust infection, I have no clue." he shrugs. The Destron looks at Goth, arching his top brow a bit with a smirk. "Well yes theres that. It is unusual. But humor a overheated and feverish mech for a moment." he says. "Say it is alive. Say its a alien spark that could be put in a warform. Do you think I would give it to you as payment for removing it? I could do that with my own claws right now." Scales blinks at Deathsaurus. "With where it is? You'd be risking your own spark! That's a nasty place to cut even for somebody who knows what they're doing." She shakes her head. "Listen. Unlike you, and probably your friend, I've never killed anybody. And I'm not about to suggest simply ripping it away and possibly killing you in the bargain. I don't do that." She taps her claws on the ground. "Look, I just want to try to get more information on what it -is-. Either way, knowing more will make it easier to treat, whichever it is, good or bad." Goth keeps laughing, coughing and wheezing, but he does eventually compose himself, flicking away a black ichor tear with his elongated claw, and folds his winged arms behind him in a proper upright and erect standing on his back legs. "That does not make you innocent, ni?a, if anything that makes you complacent, you still continue and add to this war, you do not step away.. You are not innocent, you have as much blood and energon on your hands as we do." He'd smirks, standing beside Des. "Furthermore, you do not bargen by throwing accusations or insults, it is /quite/ poor form." ''' '''He'd then look at Des, letting him respond, after all it was his chest buster... "I do agree i would not simply rip it from your spark casing, much likely to do more damage and kill yourself then just removing it." He'd nod. Deathsaurus says clinically "As an Autobot, I wouldn't think you'd be concerned for my spark. Just the thing. I've killed before and learned from the killing. I do not take pleasure in it, or kill with no reason. What I did.." he turns his head away. "It is no comfort, I am sure to those who knew him well. I did not kill an innocent mech either. Over five hundred lives were on his hand and I was getting justice. Just like your kind want to do with me, only for a lot more lives. You do not know what he did and I don't think you care. It wouldnt fit into that tidy little package of Autobot honor." he chuckles bitterly. "I thought by getting my revenge. My justice I would be at peace. Instead well.. you see how it is." Deathsaurus grabs hsi chest, wincing in pain for a moment. "Do not expect honor from them. They do not understand it like we do." He says. "But they seem to be concerned about this thing for..whatever reason . Treating it. Keeping it. Getting information on it. I am tempted to let them continue." he says. "Simply because no one knows about it and scientifically..the more people we have on it the better. I dont know. Do you think we should let them take a look? With our supervision of course." Scales huffs in frustration. "You were perfectly happy to let me look at it and treat your symptoms two days ago. But now? You've got somebody else around an' now you won't trust me even that much." She grumbles. "Is this one of those people you expect to take advantage of your weakness? One of the reasons why you won't stay on bed rest and keep from straining your systems worse?" Deathsaurus grunts "Looking at the symptoms is one thing. But keeping it..." he seems stuck on that for some reason. "You do not understand. I don't know how Autobots work but someone who is in my pisiition. The moment word gets out that I am weaker then I should be. Leozack will challenge me for my position. So will Hellbat most likely. Primus knows who else. I'll probably already have to prove my strength as is." He says. "Its a time honored way of raising up the ranks, proving yourself stronger then the others. But I trust Goth will not try this. I trust you will not harm me." he considers. "Fine. I'll let you take a look. Downstairs again?" Goth gives a low chuckle. "Now, now, no need to change thee topic querida.." He'd smirk. "I know it's quite hard to realize the fact we on the opposite actually have feelings and emotions, and are not just the simple emotionless or morless monsters you've painted us to be, to just continue the cycle of violence perpetrated by both ends, that has has taken those loved on both sides." he'd clutch at that crystalin cube necklace, the innermost energon on the inside sloshing around... He loses some of his bluster frowning somerly. ''' '''He then gives Des a look, and huffs. "I will oversee, they try anything you know I will be quick to put them in their place." he'd shake his helm. "I do not think this is a wise decision ni?o... While I agree the scientific benefits may be good in the long run, I do have my ah...Reservations." He'd huff. Scales nods. "It's discreet an' has the right equipment." She agrees, heading that way. "I know things on the Decepticon side can be pretty harsh. One of my best friends used to be one, an' he still has all sorts of habits and rules that he keeps to stay safe, even now. That makes him kinda the odd one out compared to how most Autobots are, but it doesn't make him evil or anything. He's just doing what he knows to get by, same as most people." She trots thoughtfully towards the arena and its repair bay. "I didn't expect this to be such a big question. I mean, it really is killing you. I've run the numbers, and it doesn't look good." Deathsaurus nods "And Im sure the Autobots have habits that we find odd too. I can name five off the top of my head, but if we start listing those we'd be here all day." he says. "Personally? I've been around the universe a while. And I don't believe in good or evil anymore. I think evil's just a word generals tell soldiers. Just like weak." he says. "They tell you that so you don't feel guilty killing the other guy. Its the way of things." he looks to Scales "Do you think Goth and I are evil?" oh that's a loaded question. He nods seriously at Scales. "Seems to be. And Im not going to go lay down and let it take me either. Im going to fight this like any other opponent. With tooth and claw and to do so... we probably need to get those scans, enemy or not. If you are willing to help and be observed b y my friend. I am willing to have your assistance." ''' '''Deathsaurus speaks softly. "I want you I would be greatful for the assistance, and attempts to keep me alive through this. Honor dictates that I do something in return for your help. What would you like in return?" Deathsaurus Adds "I would need to talk to the Valvoluxians too. Let them know Im using their equipment. I owe them as well." "And that is a failing due to your ignorance, not ours, It is natural, for ah..." he'd looks to be struggling as he looks for a word. "...Parents, to become attached to their offspring, be they mechological or biological." He'd explain. "We 'cybertronians' are no different as we do make up familial units, despite not reproducing sexually like organics... It is why some scraplets will take the shape of a protoform to fool us into taking it in." He'd continue. "It's quite clear you do not have an understanding of how damaging taking ones offspring from them can be for both units." He'd grumble in his musing. ' '"Then why keep it if, and this is a big, if, it is an actual sparkling?" He'd question as he followed them, finally shifting to all fours to follow along. "And that is a failing on your end, ni?a, as I doubt moral highness is not the only reason, recruitment yes, perhaps, another body to throw into the mass grave." He'd add. "Hmph, and I doubt you know a /thing/ about blacksmithing, or batch initiating." He'd continue mainly to himself. ''' '''He then looked at Des, and laughed about the question about being evil. Deathsaurus shrugs. "I dont know what it is myself." he says, his hands continuing to work with the crystals the whole time. He seems to be doing that to keep them busy. More then a bit fidgety. "I've raised organic children." he says as-a-matter-of-factly. "And we're told about once a week on the internet where human babies come from. Its not like that." Scales nods. "That's the real issue, isn't it? It looks very close to the biological process, but we're not built to reproduce that way. Or even bud, like a plant. If we were, your body wouldn't be suffering as much. It'd still probably be uncomfortable, but you wouldn't be exceeding design limits so badly." She looks over at Goth and her optics gain an orange edge as her crest flattens again. "And you're assuming an awful lot about how I think an' who I am without knowin' anything about me. I'm takin' a risk just bein' in the same room with you two, an' you seem to think it's a joke." ' "Quite aware, I was forged from the hot-spot, and sentio metallico lake of the titan Chela, thus my full name 'Goth sparkling of Chela'... So, I'm /quite/ versed in how our actual reproductive methods of cold construction and forging work." he'd say dryly, maybe a bit insulted even. "Why I think this thing is merely a parasite and not some actual sparkling." He'd scoff. ' Goth snorts. "...Hmm I believe there is a saying for this on the terren planet.. 'Pot, meet kettle.' I believe it is." He'd snort. Entertainment District - Valvolux Valvolux Arena - Valvolux - Northeastern Cybertron When Valvolux was thriving, this arena hosted a number of massive State Games, many featuring Valvolux's famed home team, the Valvolux Hammers! The rebuilding of the city has come to the Arena as well, and it has safe and comfortable seating for all sizes of Cybertronians. While there are no State Games on modern Cybertron, Valvolux regularly hosts gladiatorial combat on the arena sands. Unlike the notorious Pits of Kaon, combat in the Valvolux Arena is non-lethal due to a forcefield system installed within that blunts killing blows. In the same spirit, there is a small repair bay built into the staging area where combatants can be patched up enough to get home safely. When there is no scheduled combat, people within the city can come here to train or to blow off steam. The forcefield generator can be tuned high enough to prevent all damage, but is rarely used at that level. ''' '''Deathsaurus shrugs. "Im a warbuild." he says. "Not sure how I came online, first memories are b eing on a dropship above a battlefield. Don' even know if most poeple would consider me alive, being that I dont remember ever being brought to Vector sigma. But Im not the first or only warbuild ever to pop off the assembly line." he shrugs. "They dont really give us the talk before kicking us out the airlock. Not about our own species or any other." he says. "I really dont knw anything about what we're dealing with. I doubt its contageous though." Deathsaurus adds "And thats the way it should be. No one's told the morals of the other side, why you're shooting at things. Just shoot at the thing with the red symbol thats shooting at you. Thats normal. Thats the way being brought into the world should be. Not all this...complicated stuff. If thats what this is." Scales heads down to the small arena repair bay. She rolls her optics as she walks. "I know I'm so threatening, little old me, the size of Deathsaurus' foot. You're taking such a risk being in the room with me," she grumbles sarcastically. "Why do you automatically assume I'm doing this because I hate you, Goth? Why do I hafta be assigned some kinda sinister purpose insteada just bein' who I am?" There's some gear parked here, just waiting for Scales to arrive. Which is good, because it's bigger than she can subspace. "I mean, I'm not a total naif, but I really am hoping to get two intact, alive persons out of this instead of one having to live at the expense of another. That's my hope, anyway. Worst case, it really is just a parasite." "Cold Construction, a made to order perhaps." He'd muse at Des. "Basically your spark was shunted into a pre-build frame after your spark had been frozen in photonic crystals, and slowly allowed it to unthaw while in the frame while information was sent to the pre-build brain module." He'd explain. "Victor Sigma is not the only processes to create our species after all, it likely for you Standard formers at first, but hot spots igniting is much more a common process." He'd nod. ' '"After all it's how us of the colony planets were born." he'd add. "In fact, I believe those who hold the blue energon of the titan, Camius, sees Cold Construction as a addorration, honestly cannot blame such given the complications it comes with." He'd explain to Des... Before he just looks at Scales and laughs. ' '"Oh.. ni?a~ brave words for someone doing the exact same thing." he smiles sinisterly. "I have few qualms with you Autobots, quite honestly, I joined the Decepticons because it suited my needs, but you are all quite so fast to assume the worst of I for what badge I wear, or my status as an energon vampire... So~ Pardon if my past experiences color my perception of how unnecessarily cruel you bots can be, then parade it around while condemning us for the same..." he'd keep beside Des. "It's quite.. irritating...Your actions will speak louder than your words to me." Scales huffs. "I don't know why. It's not like you've listened to either so far." Deathsaurus pauses. "Well we are warriors on opposing sides. Im sure you'd be that way with a Decpeticon. And I know size doesnt matter." he says. "Parasite actually makes the most sense. I spent a lot of time in deep space and well. Probably just picked up something. Maybe I've finally got the resources it needs to grow." he shrugs, following along. "You kept the gear here. Im going to owe you quite the debt." he closes his top two optics a moment. He hasnt been eating much at all this week, n ot like the privious ones. ''' '''Deathsaurus shakes his head. "We all like to think what we're doing is right." He says trying to negotiate calmly. When it comes down to it, under the bluster he's not much different than Star Saber. But he'd be upset if he heard that. "I didnt join the Decepticons for any moral obligation to Cybertron. I rejoined them becasue if I didn't...Megatron would have destroyed the few Destrons I have left. After Star Saber. So yes. I had a lot of hatred towards him. I never really held anything against the Autobots though." he says. "They just do what they have to do to protect what they choose to protect. Just like I do. Many people see me and think Im another Megatron." He says. "Im listening. Or trying to." he says softly as he heads to the equipment and looks it over. It's not a big crate- it really looks to be some kind of odd scanning equipment with some extra attachments to improve precision. Scales bounces over and starts setting it up. "You remember when Soundwave an' Imager were stuck in Harmonex an' couldn't move? Dust Devil suggested coming up with a way to enable them to control avatars in a virtual reality space. This is based off of some of the tech I used to do that- just simplified. 'Cause right now, I'm not trying to make a realistic environment for a mind that might be frozen in a statue. I'm just tryin' to find out if a mind even exists. So I don't need the VR. I just need the scanner part." "Indeed, a parasite is much more likely, would make them ost logical of senses, but I know my luck and wish not to completely rule out.. other, possibilities, lest the universe wishes to make me look like a fool.. again." He'd grumble. He'd cross his arms and listen to Scales. "Simple, but should prove simple enough." He'd state as he went about checking the equipment, yes this bat was an actual medic for the decepticons. Deathsaurus nods "That might work." he says. "If the mind is developing. If thats what it is..." he says. "Then it wouldnt be fully formed would it> I dont know hte length of time it would take to ...gestat if thats the term? Primus this is embarassing." he says. "I'm not helpless. As long as I can move, I can work on this. I can fight. I can do everythign I could ma month ago. Just pay for it a lot more later." he says. "So Im no medic." he says. "But I learn technological things easy. Show me what I can do to help." he says. "Im pretty good with working with small circuitry. Been practicing with the .." He blinks again and wobbles slightly to the left. "flowers. Trying to learn how to deal with smaller objects. These hands were not made for tiny things." Scales hehs. "Well, I've already built it. An' it's designed to be non-invasive." She sets up some of the other monitors. "While you're here, you may as well take a break and get some more energon, too. If things turn out to need any kind of surgery, the odds of you living through it are improved if you refuel while you can." She sets up a standard scanner, noting, "It'll be easier to direct it if I have a live view of where the mass is right now." Goth huffs, and brings over a datapad with his out readouts and scans he'd done on Des before, showing the two spark pulses, and the location of the second that was slow closely attached to his spark chamber, however back then it was small... still it was drawing on all of Des's syersms. "This may be useful to you then." he'd state, holding out the pad to her. Deathsaurus tilts his head. "Well look at you, busy little wyrm." he chuckles a bit. "We've been attempting energon transfusions." He says "It helps for a while. I'll be honest. It feels..different this week. Almost calmer." He says. "I may or may not be projecting but..it seems to be waiting." Scales peers at the datapad and nods. "That looks about like what I was guessing, from only seeing its position later." She sets up a transfusion unit, takes out a packet of minerals to add to it (that looks exactly like what she used on Deathsaurus last time the two of them were here). "Well, with the things you said you heard, if those were really communications... we can hope, right? That's it's somebody in a weird situation who doesn't mean any harm. That'd be a nice surprise." Having done all the things to boost Deathy's vital signs and get a look at what she's doing, only now does the little dragon move to set up her scanning device, looking for a good place to press it against the kaiju-shifter's body to read what's inside. Goth is hovering, keeping an optic on scales to ensure she doesn't do anything to harm his Destron leader.. Despite everything, Goth is indeed considering himself more and more to be a Destron over a Decepticon.. He'd keeping optics on all the vitals and such. ''' '''Deathsaurus nods "Could be hallucinations too." he says. "I dont know. I've been dreaming a lot and running very hot." he says. He moves to table where he was bbefore, and winces, moving to his side as his wings dont do to well with laying down. He coughs a few times as he settles into position. Today the scans are a little different. The growth has stopped increasing in size, instead just gathering resources. Deathy's sparkrate is slower then it should be, but that second sparkrate continues to show, stronger then it was before. It isn't fully developed, but does seem calm for the moment. It pulses next to Deathy's own spark, matching its beat. It seems to be content, almost 'asleep'. It seems to have poled the resources it needs to grow and isn't stealing any more then it needs to at this rate. Deathy keeps his optics on Goth and Scales the entire time, his optics dimming a bit as the transfusion begins. The process usually seems to stabilize him and encourage his self repair systems, making him a bit sleepy and definately vulnerable. "I dreamed about her last rest cycle." he murmurs to the ceiling. Scales actually sticks her tongue out slightly as she works, the rainbow swirl of her optics slowing as she focuses, carefully aiming the device to try to pick up any hints of thoughts from the growth in Deathsaurus. She's pretty much tuned out Goth for the moment, intent on getting an answer but trying not to press too hard to avoid paining her patient. "Your mate?" Goth asks Des, as he looks over for a moment, before looking back to the devices and their readouts, he definitely is ready to strike at Scales if she does anything that would endanger Des. The large bat is clearly the protective sort, which is odd for a Decepticon medic... He'd rub at his chin and goatee as he looked at the readouts. "Strange." he'd murmur. ''' '''Scales gets what she was honestly hoping for- a sign of sentience. She sighs softly, a slight puff of steam escaping. With a couple of modifications, she could adjust to try to read the thoughts... but that's probably not a good idea with Goth hanging over her shoulder. Risky enough to use this kind of tech without giving more of it away. "So.. more evidence you weren't hallucinating," she informs Deathsaurus. Deathsaurus murmurs "Its not really speaking to me right now either. Just kinda feel things from it you know. Have you ever had a symbiote?" he asks. "Like a cassette or a drone?" Goth tilts his helm at the readings and squints, that wasn't right, at ll, just what the smelt was this thing? and Scale was right, Goth was no fool, he'd react if he felt anything was threatening Des's already fragile health... That, and he was a scientist. ' '"No... I mean, I have-- Had, a large scraplet drone in my lab, but I build it, and I don't think Soundwave suffers the same troubles, so I do not think it is such a thing, else he'd likely of recognized such symptoms right away." He'd muse, tapping his chin. Scales hehs quietly. "I -am- a cassette," she notes. "Though I don't spend a lot of time ridin' around in Blaster. It's not like the way Soundwave keeps all his tapes close." Deathsaurus pauses. "I had two. I dont think I was anywhere near as close to them as Soundwave is to his. But do you ever feel..emotions from Blaster or anything?" he asks. "Thats kind of what its like. Right now its just being peaceful and almost seems to be trying to calm me down. Maybe I'm anthropromorphising it more then I should though, I dont know. Maybe it could slip into one of the compartments that my symbiotes used to ride in. It'd be safer there wouldnt it?" "If it could, would be much less of a danger considering it attached itself to your sparkcaseing." He'd grunt. "That brings into question of, what the /slag/ is it?!" Goth snaps, looking confused as he rubs at his temples. "As once more this is /not/ how our technology works.... Where did it come from? quite sure it's still a parasite." ''' '''Scales pauses, taking a moment before answering. "Yeah, would definitely be safer for you." She tilts her head curiously. "How did you end up with symbiotes in the first place?" Deathsaurus pauses. "I used to work on a fortress that is half the size of cybertron." He says. "I had to keep my optics and audials everywhere. We had scientists there you know. One of them upgraded me to have symbiotes. I had two. They ...were not fully sentient I dont think. Their names were Tigerbeast and Eaglebeast. Maybe it's one of them?" he sounds almost hopeful. Goth hems. "I'm quite sure how symbiotes work, but I do not think that is how they would work, not in this case, I don't think they would suddenly form in a different place then before like this, and being so close to your spark casing." He'd muse, starting to pace about as he tried to think. Deathsaurus pauses. "I havent felt them since the battle where..." He lets his voice trail a bit. "Since I lost everything. Maybe one found its way home. Maybe it couldnt find the bay." He sounds very hoeful about it. "Maybe.. I dont know. Thats not right is it?" Scales shakes her head. "Having an external entity show up internally? That's not likely. Even less so since you said those two weren't really sentient. 'Cause this... this has thoughts. It's forming up into a proper neural net." Deathsaurus whispers. "Primus..." He says in shock and surprise. "Well. We um. Can't really move it now can we?" he asks, sounding a bit afraid. "She is correct, this is something else, but it also does not make sense, I still think it maybe some sort of parasitic mechological being." He'd muse. "Aliens are strange in such ways." He'd say, as if he wasn't an alien. Deathsaurus considers for a while. "Its not normal. Maybe we should just kill it." Scales wells. "That's what I was thinking- take it out and put it in some kind of energon and nutrient bath, see how it grows. But that was when it was looking like it was going to outright kill you as it grew. Now, though, it's still drawing resources from you, but not as heavily. It looks like it's stopped getting bigger. At least for the moment." Scales bristles, crest and wings half raising in affront. "You don't kill things just because they're not normal!" Deathsaurus pauses. "Even if it does grow. Who knows where it came from. It could be an enemy. It could grow into a sparkeater or something." Goth frowns. "Yes, but how is it to get out and detach itself from his sparkcasing once it's done." He'd point out. "I've spend vorns and vorn and vorns wondering space am quite aware that chest busters are very much, not just a human fantasy." He'd sneer, Goth then full on 'fluffs up' at the mention of sparkeaters. "I swear to Chela is it is a Sparkeater!" He almost shouts looking horrified. "I have dealt with three those blasted things already and I DO NOT need a fourth!" Scales rubs her face with a paw. "So let's remove it, I'll take it back with me, and it's no longer your problem." It's like dealing with Dust Devil. Deathsaurus snarls. "No." He wraps his wings around his body, suddenly protective, his optics flashing almost instinctively. "It will grow on its own,a nd if it is a living creature. It is mine." Goth pats his fur down, trying to calm himself, he squints at Scales a moment, tilting his helm. "..And why are you so intent on taking it..?" He'd question, his ear flicking. He then looks at Des, his ears swiveling forward.. Oooh boy, those weird aft instincts kicked in again. "..Ah Des, calm yourself." GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Scales huffs a bit of smoke. "A minute ago you wanted to kill it," she says with a hint of exasperation. Deathsaurus 's readings jump rather violently. Whatever it is remains calm, but now hes curled up around himself, most likely pulling any equipment hes hooked to free. "I dont know. I dont know what it is I dont know hwat to do with it." he is very panicky. "Im gonna .. Im gonna get out of here." He seems terrified for a moment. Goth was about to explain how it's been affecting Des's mood but instead, shuts his mouth and frowns, he's not going to tell her and instead approaches Des, moving his hands in a bid to try and show he meant no harm. "Des.. calm yourself, ni?o, things will be fine... No one is doing anything without your consent, s??" he'd try to sooth. Scales hops to catch what equipment she can before it gets tipped over. "Hey... hey.. you're safe here. Nobody's going to do anything if you want to sit and think on it. Sitting an' thinkin' is totally fine. No need to decide anything just yet." Eef, she does not have enough hands for this. GAME: Deathsaurus PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Deathsaurus calms down as quickly as he got agitated, his optics returning to their normal deep crimson. He keeps his wings folded around himself and sits up, resting his forehead on his knees. Hes not bolting, or biting anyone which is different then normal. He managed to hold down that fight or flee response. "Sorry." he whispers, his whole body trembling. Goth vents out and brings his hand up and after a moment of clear histation, his fingers showing signs of trembling, he finally gives Des a reassuring pat. "Quite alright ni?o, this is not a normal situation." He'd try to sooth, his ears falling back. "Merely worried for your well being." he'd click his jaw. GAME: Scales FAILS an AGILITY roll of Average difficulty. Scales tries to ease some of the items back into place and loses her grip on some of the monitoring equipment. It clatters to the ground and she can't help a bit of a flinch. Deathsaurus hears the clatter, and shakily moves to try to assist. "Here, lemme help you put that back up." he offers, his voice a bit staticy. Goth sighs out once more and also helps, trying to mostly help Dees in calming down, as he helps pick up equipment, he's used to this sort of thing by now, and moves quickly, checking it and nodding. "Calm Des.. Do not move so much, at risk of dragging more down due to the attachments, allow yourself rest." he'd murmur. Scales nods. "Right.. thank you." With the help, it doesn't take long to get all the tech straightened out. She begins packing her own scanner back away since it's done its job and is just in the way now. "I was concerned that it would keep growing at the rate it was and that we'd have to do something right away.. but it's not, anymore. You've got time. No hasty decisions." Deathsaurus is talked back into laying down easily. "Yeah. I've got time." he says a bit distantly, sounding exhausted by whatever that freak out was about. "Thank you for looking at it." He says, sounding a bit embarassed. "So its not killing me and Im not killing it." the sparkrate on whatever the abnormality is increases a bit and then calms down as if trying to make the person its attached to calm back down. "Its all good. Thank you Scales. Im sorry for the outburst." Goth chuffs, still uneasy about whatever this is, as he still suspects its dangerous, but for now he lets Des rest, he gives Scales a skeptical squint, and chuffs out once more and pats Des's pauldron. Deathsaurus murmurs. "Wonder if this response can be utilized in a combat situaiton at all. If Im going to go crazy, I may as well find a use for it." his shoulders relax at Goth's touch and he lets his wings go limp, calm and in control again. Scales gets her stuff all packed away, thoughtfully. This is a point where she'd normally curl up next to or on a patient to steady them, but, uh, Deathsaurus isn't her usual sort of patient. Also, at this point there's a chance he'd go broody and try to claim her or something, which is a hazard she hadn't even considered earlier. Scales scoots over towards Goth to confer quietly. You mutter to Goth, "Okay... best case? It's an intelligent mechanical species with a very strange reproductive cycle and Deathsaurus is just a new mom. Worst case? it's an evil intelligent parasite getting a foothold in his Empire." Scales mutters to Goth, "Okay... case?... species with a very... Deathsaurus... new... Worst... evil... a... in his..." Goth nods at Des, this point Goth isn't worried the much older Mech has been keeping an ee on the younger for a while now, and he lifts a ridge at Scales and knits his ridges and cringes. Deathsaurus tilts his head giving a rahter disoriented look at Goth. "What?" he asks Goth mutters to you, ""I am betting on the second" Goth mutters dryly. "Uuuhg This makes absolutely no logical sense... But I have to go with it." He'd grumble in his mutters." You mutter to Goth, "Just one thing. So long as there's no proof of outright ill intent, please don't just kill it. If it turns out that it needs to go to save Deathsaurus, I'll gladly help remove it. So far as we know, it's an innocent, sentient life. It deserves a chance." Scales mutters to Goth, "Just one... So long as... no proof... outright ill... please... kill... to save Deathsaurus, I'll gladly... remove... So... an innocent, sentient life. It deserves a..." Deathsaurus hears Goth and Scales talk back and forth to each other but can't make sense of what they are talking about. Before he knows it, he does start to drift off a bit. And soon, his scans start to evenly match thsoe of the growing life inside him. Goth relaxes his expression and just gives Des a reassuring nod. "Everything's fine Des, do not worry about it, for now." He'd nod. Goth mutters to you, "Hmph, I still fear it is a danger for when it emerges, but I wont do anything unless Des consents to such, don't know how poorly things have degraded in my mate and i's absense with decepticon medical but I am /far/ more professional then to do such without such consent, and knowing Des he'd never do such a thing if it is indeed an innocent." he'd huff." Scales hesitates a bit longer, but Deathsaurus is all sleepy now. She hops down to settle on the crate and radio for somebody to pick her up, not bothering to hide a toothy yawn. (Radio) You transmit, "Hey, Dust Devil? I'm in the Valvolux arena's repair bay with a couple of Decepticons and some gear I can't carry on my own. Could you come get me before I fall asleep? I'm tired." to Dust Devil. Deathsaurus rests peacefully for a few minutes. The monitors spike after that and his systems overheat a bit. He does thrash a while, the minitors showing erratic activity. He whimpers and growls for a while, hands clenching and uncenching a bit. His optics flicker back on after a while. Seems hes not a peaceful sleeper. "Sorry. Um. You guys allright?" he asks. Goth hems and moves over to Des, standing nearby, keeping watch over him, same stoic expression his face as normal, but now it's more relaxed, though he notices the thrashing and hems, but then Des wakes. "Hm? yes.. should get you back to polyhex to rest." Deathsaurus starts to sit up "Yes, probably. I didnt mean to pass out there for a moment. I do hope you learned what you needed to." Scales curls up in a ball on the crate, wings tucked around her body but head still out, so lurking instead of sleeping. "Waiting for somebody to come pick me up," she admits. "And yeah, I learned what I was hoping to learn. An' a bit more as well, but that's how it goes." Deathsaurus offers 'If you want I can take you as far as I can back to base." He offers. "Least I can do. I could watch over you while you rest if thats a better option. I know offering you a place at Polyhex is out of the question." Goth squints and retrieves his datapad, subspacingi t once more and nods. "Come then Des, I'll ensure you make it home." He'd huff. Scales shakes her head. "I've got friends in town, just in case. I mean, we've all been really good and not started anything and it's a neutral town an' all, but I'll feel safer with somebody I know better." Log session ending at 20:58:47 on Thursday, 7 November 2019.